My Magic Knight Rayearth Story
by Trunks'-Favorite-Toy
Summary: This is my story about two girls from Tokyo who just happen to be pulled into a strage land called Cephiro. R&R.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1

I was lonely

I was sad

I was feeling awfully bad

My heart was broken

But you came into my life 

And you made my future bright

Your eyes had spoken

And you took the hurt away from me

The rain that fell within my heart is swept away

The clouds break open and I see the day

Here by your side

No more reason to hide my feelings inside

And I'll gladly share each on of them with you

If you let me

Light all around me

I feel it's around me

Shining down from afar

This is love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another boring fieldtrip to Tokyo Tower. Two of the top schools were there, the all girls public school and the all girls private school. " How lame is our school? They send us here thinking we're in grade school. This is stupid. Don't you think so Sakura? Sakura?"

" This is so cool. I've never been here before now. Wow! Sugou!"

" She's excited?"

Then, someone bumped into them. " Oh, excuse us, we didn't see you."

" Look, isn't that that snobby school for polition's daughters?"

" Oy! Joto matte! Can't you at least say excuse me?"

" Oh, I'm sooooooo sorry. Excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you."

They walked away laughing. Then a bright flash of light filled the tower. Sakura and the girl heard a voice then started falling. They were caught by a giant flying fish. " Oh man, where am I?"

" Where are you? Where am I? I need to get back home. I have an important fencing match to go to in two weeks and I need to practice!"

" I have a kendo tournament to go to and you don't see me complaining, by the way, watashi Tsukino Sakura. Who are you?'

" Watashi Tomoe Aya," she looked down, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A GIANT FISH!"

" Wow. This is cool. Hey, I think we're going to land."

They made it to a cliff and jumped off the fish. Aya ran behind a tree. " Get away from that thing. It might be dangerous!"

" Come on. He's a sweet heart. No need to be afraid. Look, he likes you."

Aya just walked over and sat down on a rock. **_What was that voice I heard in Tokyo Tower?_** Aya asked herself. Just then they heard, " Creature, Return!"

The fish disappeared and a short man with a horn thingy on his head walked out from behind a tree. " Who are you?" asked Sakura.

" I am Master Mage Clef, master magician in Cephiro. Who are you?"

" Atashi Sakura, and she's Aya. We're from Tokyo."

" BAKA! He just said where we were! A place called Cephiro!"

" Oh. Why are we here?"

" To save this land from certain destruction. You two must become the Legendary Magic Knights and save Princess Emeraude from High Priest Zagato."

" What, who and why?" asked Aya.

" Awesome. I'm in."

" Sakura!"

" Nani?"

" You just can't volunteer like that! We need to think about this."

" I already did. I'm in. So, what do I do?"

" Ugh, your hopeless. I'm in too, I guess."

" Good. Now just stand there. I need to give you magic," he raised his staff, " BESTOW MAGIC!"

A white light engulfed the two girls. Sakura was suddenly surrounded by flames and Aya, water. When the light disappeared, Sakura and Aya were standing there in armor. Sakura's was red and Aya's was blue. " This is cool. Now what do we do?"

" You must go to Presea's to get weapons and-"

An explosion cut him off. ' Hurry. CREATURE I SUMMON THEE!'

A Griffin appeared and the girls jumped on. " Head west. There you'll find Presea in the Forest of Silence. Get weapons there, and Mokona!"

The two girl flew off and as they did, they heard an explosion and the sound of someone following them. " Legendary Magic Knights!"

A woman dressed in black headed them off on a white horse thing. " I will squash you for my Lord Zagato. ICE DAGGER!"

Millions of icicles were launched at them. Sakura and Aya ducked as they passed under the daggers. Sakura stood up. ' I won't let you hurt my friend Aya-chan or me! FLAME ARROW HIYA!"

The fire shot out of her hand and hit the woman, disintegrating her horse. " I won't forget this, Legendary Magic Knights."

The next thing they knew, they were headed for a forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are like the fast wind 

That sweeps across the surface of the ocean

And all the dreams you have are always taken care of

By the infinite rays of the sun

And now as I see you

Your back is turned to me but you are reaching

Pointing towards the future

Both your wings are broken

So why do you hide all your pain?

Softly, let me wipe away tears

Softly, let me hold you in my arms

Softly, let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory

I'll give you, I'll give you

If you choose to lay your head down

Then all the dreams that you dream will live on

I'll give you, I'll give you

If you hold a heart that's true now 

Then your love will return back to you

I give you my love

Lullaby 


	2. The Meeting of Presea and Mokona

Chapter 2

I was lonely

I was sad

I was feeling awfully bad

My heart was broken

But you came into my life 

And you made my future bright

Your eyes had spoken

And you took the hurt away from me

The rain that fell within my heart is swept away

The clouds break open and I see the day

Here by your side

No more reason to hide my feelings inside

And I'll gladly share each on of them with you

If you let me

Light all around me

I feel it's around me

Shining down from afar

This is love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the forest, they slid off the Griffin and onto the ground. " Man, what a strange place to have a house. Don't you agree Sakura? Sakura? Oy vey. Here we go."

Sakura was exploring the wall of the house. " There's no door. How do we get in? We have to find Presea, right Aya-chan?"

" I guess your right. Now let's see… how do we get in?"

Aya started to slide her hands along the wall and then the wall opened. " Whoa!"

They peered in and Sakura walked in. Aya followed close behind. " What a weird place. I wonder where Presea is. Hey, look, there's a light over there."

They headed towards it to find a study. Someone was sitting in a chair throwing papers around. " Miss Presea? Are you Miss Presea?"

The chair spun around to reveal a little white, fluffy thing with long ears and feet and a red gem in the middle of its forehead. " Are you Miss Presea?"

Then a cage fell around them. " Hey! Is this how you treat people?"

" I've finally caught you Mokona. Now, let's see, what would be a fitting punishment for you? Should I pull on your funny ears to see how far I can make them stretch? Or perhaps it would be better if I hung you up-side-down in the front hall?"

Then she noticed him sitting in the chair playing with the papers. " MOKONA!!!"

She ran to the cage. " I always knew something haunted this old place. Who knew it was two mischievous children? Now what would be a fitting punishment for you. Should I pull on your cheeks to see how far I can make them stretch? Or perhaps it would better if I boil the two of you in a big pot?"

" Excuse me, I'm sorry if we intruded but the wall opened all by its self when I touched it. If only this were Tokyo!"

" What did you say?"

" If only this were Tokyo?'

" No before that."

" I said the wall opened by its self. I'm sorry if we came in without permission but no one was around to hear us."

**__**

Clef, is this the reason you sent me here and gave me Mokona? Thought Presea.

*Flashback*

" Clef, why do you want me to stay here?"

" I have a feeling that Princess Emeraude will summon the Magic Knights. Presea, did the previous Master Smith teach you everything?"

"Hai, Clef-sama."

*End flashback*

" Now will you please let us out of here?"

Presea walked over to a lever and pulled it, which in turn pulled the cage up. Sakura and Aya walked over to her. Mokona bounced over and on Sakura's head. They followed Presea down a long hallway and to a big door. She turned a wheel and pulled the door open. They walked in. " Wow! This place is huge place. Where did you get all of these weapons?"

" I made them all. Impressive, huh?"

" Oh man, this is better than the swords we have at home. Only the wooden ones are used for practice and the steel for… never mind…"

" Now, you must pick one."

They stared at her in shock. " How will we choose from all of these weapons?"

" Don't you know anything? Just close your eyes and concentrate."

They did just that. They concentrated on the weapon of choice and started to glow. The weapons started to glow as well until a broad sword floated in front of Sakura and a Rapier floated in front of Aya. " Wow. This is cool. Now what do we do?"

" The two of you must go to Eterna to get the rare ore Escudo and bring it back here so I can make the ultimate weapons that only the Magic Knights can use."

" Ultimate weapons."

" Only for us."

" Now you do know that you can't use magic in the Forest of Silence… right?"

They just stood there and blinked, then they screamed out, " NANI!!!???!!!"

Presea stepped back and into a corner as the two teenage girls started ranting and raving. They stopped and turned to look at Presea. She just said. " Good luck and Mokona has almost everything you need to survive in the forest until you make it out."

She led them out and pushed them out into the forest. " Bye-bye. I'll see you in a while."

She ran back into the house and shut the door. Sakura and Aya looked at each other and started walking in through the trees deeper into the forest. Every turn they made they had to fight a monster. " MOKONA! HOW MANY MORE TURNS UNTIL WE STOP RUNNING INTO MONSTERS?!" yelled Aya.

Mokona just hopped along a path and down another turn. "MOKONA!"

They rounded a corner to see a creature with and flower for a head and a lot of tentacles. Aya screamed as Sakura charged towards the monster. It grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. " AYA=CHAN!!! HELP!"

Aya gathered her courage but before she could do anything, the monster split in half and disappeared. Sakura started to fall to the ground when someone caught her. They landed and the person set her down. " Pathetic. You don't even have the right weapons to fight such advanced monsters."

Sakura turned around in anger. She looked up at a 6' tall man that had silver hair pulled back in a ponytail at the scruff of his neck. He wore a pair of dark brown cloth pants and a black vest. On his feet was a pair of leather boots that seemed like they were from the 1600's. His eyes were a deep shade of red. They seemed almost black. 

" Oy, Omi, quit picking on such lovely girls. They didn't do anything."

A man with short black hair and dark blue eyes jumped out of a tree and stood next to Omi. He wore the same thing as him with the exception of the vest. It was dark green. " Aww, come on Yuhi. I was just messing aroun…"

They both turned to see the two girls walking off. They were following Mokona. " MOKONA! How much farther until we reach this stupid spring?"

She was answered with, " Pu, Pu, Pu. Puuuuuuu!"

A red beam shot out of the gem on its forehead and it led to a clearing in the forest. In the middle, though, were hundreds of thousands of monsters of all shapes and sizes. " Oh man. And we can't use magic can we? This really bites. If only…"

" What has two lovely ladies like yourselves troubled? It doesn't suit your beau-"

He was interrupted by a thwack on the head. " Knock it off Yuhi. This is no time to pick up girls," he turned to the two girls, " Would you like to know why there are so many monsters and why no one can use magic in the Forest of Silence?''

" Un. That would be great. Arigato… Omi-kun… right?"

" Right… so where should I begin. Oh, the cause of all of this is that large stone floating in the middle of the clearing. No one knows how it got there and why it's there but it seems to attract monsters like… Yuhi here is attracted to all the girls in Cephiro. Also it some how counters all of the magic cast in this forest alone. Do you understand?"

" Hai, arigato Omi. Oh, my name is Aya and this is Sakura. We were sent here to save this land from some sort of evil."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are like the fast wind 

That sweeps across the surface of the ocean

And all the dreams you have are always taken care of

By the infinite rays of the sun

And now as I see you

Your back is turned to me but you are reaching

Pointing towards the future

Both your wings are broken

So why do you hide all your pain?

Softly, let me wipe away tears

Softly, let me hold you in my arms

Softly, let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory

I'll give you, I'll give you

If you choose to lay your head down

Then all the dreams that you dream will live on

I'll give you, I'll give you

If you hold a heart that's true now 

Then your love will return back to you

I give you my love

Lullaby 


End file.
